


Journey of a Young Jedi

by ImBadAtNamingThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jedi Master Camila Noceda, King is a droid, Order 66 (Star Wars), Padawan Luz Noceda, Smuggler Eda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadAtNamingThings/pseuds/ImBadAtNamingThings
Summary: Luz can’t see what happens next as they leave the area, rising to space. Her breathing is rapid as she watches the planet beneath them fall away into the inky depths of space. As they enter hyperspace, Luz feels a hand on her shoulder.“So. You got a name, kid?”A padawan is taken from her master prematurely and thrust into a world the temple could haveneverprepared her for.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	1. Coruscant

**“Focus, young padawan.”**

The pieces of the lightsaber clatter to the ground, causing Luz to let out an annoyed groan.

“Patience, you must have patience.” Luz’s master circles her apprentice, correcting her posture slightly.

“But master, it just won’t do it!” Camila’s eyes narrow, studying her padawan with scrutiny.

“Mayhaps you are not ready to construct your weapon.” Luz stands quickly, gasping offendedly.

“No, no I am! I’ll try to be better, master!” Camila hums, cocking an eyebrow.

“ _ Be  _ better, do not  _ try  _ to be better. As the ancient masters have said time and time again. There is no trying, only doing. Listen to the ancestral masters, partake in the wisdom they have kindly bestowed upon your current generation.” Luz lowers her head, sighing sadly.

“Forgive me master, I’ll  _ be  _ better. Thank you for sharing ancient wisdom with me.” Master Camila’s gaze softens, she lays a hand on the padawan’s shoulder.

“Do not apologize, Luz. I just need to give you more preparation, it was poor judgement on my behalf to believe you were ready.” Luz feels tears forming in her eyes, she forces them down. Emotion is unbecoming of a Jedi.

Camila pushes one of Luz’s bangs out of her face, bending down close to her.

“Now, I want you to meditate on your connection to the Force, I must be going now. I have business on Dantooine, which must be taken care of immediately. I will be back within three days’ time.” Luz looks up at her master hopefully.

“Can I come with you?!” Her master chuckles, shaking her head slowly.

“No my padawan, you may not. You aren’t ready to leave the temple yet.” Luz’s face falls, betraying her sadness to Master Camila.

“Have patience young Jedi, you will be allowed on missions with me in time.” Luz nods sadly, staring a hole into the top of her shoes. Camila rubs her shoulder consolingly, patting her before standing.

“May the Force be with you, my padawan.” Camila turns and walks to the door of Luz’s chambers.

“May the Force be with you too, Master.” Camila pauses at the doorway, and nods curtly, then she leaves the bedroom.

Luz scowls at the unformed pieces of her lightsaber, the transparent kaiburr crystal reflecting her expression back at her. She takes a deep breath in and blows it out, emotion is unbecoming of a Jedi. She repeats the phrase to herself over and over, ingraining the words into her mind.

If she loses herself to anger, envy, anything. She wouldn’t be a true Jedi. Jedi do not feel, Jedi do not hate, Jedi do not  _ love. _

Luz closed her eyes, and entered a meditative position.

_ ‘Feel the Force within, and feel the Force all around you, grasp it. Hold onto the reins of that energy, but do not try to control it, let it take you. Let the Force fill your every sense.’  _ Her master’s tips come to her mind as she reaches out to the Force. It’s just at her fingertips, a tingling sensation.

Luz can see it now, the Force in all its glory. Her surroundings are lit up by the energy, despite her eyes being closed, she could see everything around her through the Force.

She feels the tug of the kaiburr crystal at her feet, the small gem glowing a bright white. She focuses on its energy, and tries to impart her will on it.

Luz’s eyes shoot open in pain, the crystal at her feet burning with immeasurable heat. Her attempt on the kyber crystal failed, as the crystal repulsed her.

Luz growls, and nearly smashes the crystal, before a voice cuts through her haze of rage.

“Hey Luz.” Luz snaps her head up to face the voice, calming down when she realizes who it was.

“Ah, Willow! What are you doing here?” The girl hums, stepping forwards into the room.

“I sense a great deal of anger coming from you, Luz.” Luz looks down at her feet in shame.

“Yeah… I’m having trouble with my kaiburr crystal, and lightsaber, and all that junk.” Willow raises an eyebrow and leans on the sliding door, which has just closed.

“You do realize that the kaiburr crystal isn’t _yours,_ right? You are the kaiburr crystal’s. You did not choose that crystal, it chose you.” Luz rolls her eyes at her friend, scoffing slightly.

“Spare me the wisdom, oh great sage of the Jedi Council.” Willow narrows her eyes, before chuckling slightly.

“Take this seriously or you’ll never finish your training.”

“I know, I know.” Suddenly, the sliding doors open, causing Willow to fall backwards. Luz’s master stepped through hastily, looking at Luz oddly.

“Master! You’re back? I thought you had to leave immediately?” Luz is excited, but confused.

“I did, but there was a change of plans, so I’ll be waiting for now. Let’s get back to your training. Build the lightsaber.” Camila sounds rushed, almost as if she is trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

“O-okay.” Luz gets into position, meditating.

She can see through the Force now, the kaiburr crystal in front of her glowed its usual bright white. Luz feels the pull of the small object, despite its rejection of her initial advances, it still chose her as its wielder.

Luz slowly reaches out to the object this time, calmly placing her hold over it. Instead of trying to control it, she lets it flow freely. She picks up the remaining pieces of the lightsaber, concentrating immensely on keeping each piece in the air.

She slowly brings the components of the weapon together, slotting each part into another, keeping the crystal centered as its color hue changes. Two fortnights of meditation, focus, and patience had led up to this singular moment.

A click sounds out in the room as the lightsaber finishes its construction, but Luz doesn’t notice it. She’s too occupied with the strange feeling washing over her. The Force around her dims, darkening and building to a deep red, before going back to its original color.

Luz feels lightheaded and almost falls over as the feeling passes, thankfully Willow caught her. Her master seems to be suffering the same fate, as she falls to a knee, pressing her fingers to her temple.

Luz finally opens her eyes to the world, seeing her lightsaber on the floor. Her feeling of excitement is quickly washed away at the sight of her master and the pit in her stomach.

“W-Willow, I-I felt something. Did you feel that?” Willow shakes her head, lifting Luz to her feet. Her master however, stands and speaks to Luz.

“I felt a disturbance in the Force, it seems that what I have feared has come true. Young padawans, listen to me and listen well.” Camila walks over and places a hand on both Willow and Luz’s shoulder.

“Run. Run to the hangar, and do not stop for  _ anyone. _ Look for the ship with an owl insignia on the side. The woman on board will help you. Do not hesitate, there are dangers out there that you are not trained well for. I regret that I was not able to teach you more.” Camila picks Luz’s lightsaber up off the floor, and places it into her hands.

“Remember your training, you two, I will meet you in the hangar. I must go save the younglings.” Camila stands, and takes off down the hall outside the room, heading for the younglings.

“C’mon Luz, we have to get out of here, we should listen to Master Camila.” Luz nods affirmatively, and hooks her lightsaber on her belt. The two of them run out of the room and into the hall, going the opposite direction of where Camila had gone.

The padawans run as fast as they can down the halls of the temple, passing many other padawans on the way, each more terrified and confused than the last.

Luz’s confusion culminates, when they open the doors to the hangar. The cold helmets of the clones stare back at them. Willow looks hopeful and relieved, stepping forwards to the clones.

“Oh thank the Force! Something terrible is happening, and we don’t know what!” The clones give no response, causing Luz to pull Willow back nervously, whispering in her ear.

“Remember what Master Camila said,  _ don’t stop for anyone. _ ” Willow’s eyes widen as she takes a step back, Luz gets in front of her protectively.

“Step aside, clones. We are on official orders from Jedi Master Camila Noceda to go to the hangar bay.” The clones do not respond, only the commander presses his fingers to the transponder on his helmet.

“Take the children, kill anyone who tries to stop us. If they give us any trouble, kill them too.” The padawans’ eyes widen considerably, as the clones set their blasters on the two.

“Come with us, kids. We won’t hurt you as long as you cooperate.” Luz scowls.

“Not happening buddy.” Luz summons her lightsaber to her hand, remembering her training with the fake sabers. She also hears Willow flick her own lightsaber on, stepping backwards into a stance. Luz jumps forwards as her lightsaber flies, she flicks it on, reveling in the bright blue saber.

The clones take a step back as Luz comes towards them, the commander nods, and they open fire.

Luz senses each laser as it comes at her, deflecting each with her weapon. The padawan finally reaches the line of clones and slices forwards, cringing as she hears the saber burn through the clone.

Willow deflects the blaster fire behind her as she advances, cutting down each of the clones. Luz blocks multiple blasts herself, moving forwards to kill the clones in their way.

When the last one is slain, Luz pants heavily and looks up in amazement as she sees her master in the distance. Luz had never seen Master Camila fight before, and the sight was incredible.

The Jedi Master moves fluidly, deflecting blasts as if they were nothing. Camila advances on a large squad of clones, deflecting their feeble attempts at hitting her, and throwing those she did not cut down with the Force.

Willow pulls Luz ahead and out of her stupor.

“Do you see that ship anywhere?!” Luz shakes her head, they have to yell over the sound of blaster fire and screaming. Then Luz sees their goal, a light freighter flies in haphazardly, narrowly dodging the ships in the hangar, before it comes to rest not too far from the padawans.

“There, Willow! We have to run!” Willow looks up to see the freighter as well, nodding slightly at Luz, before sprinting.

The two of them make it about halfway before the clones open fire on them. Luz screams as one of the lasers makes contact with her skin, the blast hitting her like a truck. It didn’t hit her head on, thankfully, but the wound is nasty. A long burn runs across her ribs, causing blood to stain her robes.

Willow deflects a few blasts back at the clones, killing a couple. She rushes over to Luz’s side, throwing her arm over her shoulder to help her walk. They don’t make it far before a blast connects with Willow’s leg, making her collapse to the floor.

Blasts ring out around them as Luz turns to face her friend.

“Well… this is it, Willow. We’re screwed.” Tears spring to Willow’s eyes, and she nods slowly.

“Not yet you aren’t!” A woman with gray hair slides to a stop beside the padawans, pulling two blasters from her belt she opens up on the clones.

One by one more of the clones fall to the woman’s blasters, her aim true and deadly. A droid grabs the padawans’ arms, and pulls them towards the ship. It deposits them on a couch beside a holotable.

“I told Eda it was a bad idea to come here. Did she listen? No! Never listen to good ol’ King! Stupid humans, and their stupid promises.” The droid grabs a medpac out of a cubby above their heads.

The woman who saved them runs back into the ship, quickly closing the door.

“Get those kids patched up King! I’m gonna fly us out of this Sarlacc pit!” King grumbles to himself as he opens the medpac, the droid pulls a stim out of the pack, and injects Luz with it.

The second that the effects of the stim set in, Luz shoots up from her spot on the couch and rushes to the cockpit. Within the cockpit is the woman, who is flipping switches swiftly, preparing for takeoff.

“Wait! You can’t leave yet!” The woman turns to Luz, scowling.

“I can’t stay, kid! These clones will blow our ship sky high if I don’t get a move-on!” Luz feels tears coming to her eyes as she grabs the woman’s hands, stopping her from taking off.

“Please… my master. We have to wait for her.” The woman’s gaze softens, but she still wrenches her hands from Luz’s grip.

“Look, I understand. It sucks, but we have to leave, kid!” Luz starts crying, her tears staining her robe even more.

“Ugh, who’s your master, kid? We can make a memorial.” Luz chokes out her master’s name between sobs.

“C-Camila… N-Noceda.” The woman’s eyes widen, her eyebrows disappearing into her wild mane of hair.

“Dammit.” The woman growls, and as the ship lifts up, she spins the freighter around. The woman trains the cannons on the area around them, blasting the hangar to bits.

Luz sees her master making her way into the hangar, slicing clones to pieces as she runs. She points out the figure to the woman piloting.

“There! There she is! Pick her up,  _ please,  _ you need to pick her up!” The woman grunts angrily, and expertly flies the ship around into position, opening the door to Camila.

Luz rushes to the open door, and calls out to her master.

“Master! Jump to the ship!” Luz holds out her hand to Camila, who only looks up at her sadly.

“No, my padawan! Continue your training without me! Eda will guide you! I will cover your escape!” As she yells to Luz, Master Camila cuts down a few clones, and deflects blaster fire.

Suddenly a loudspeaker turns on, nearly deafening Luz.

“I’m not leaving you behind, Cami! Get your sorry Jedi ass on the ship!” Camila only chuckles, completely inaudible to Luz.

“I’m sorry Edalyn, but you must leave. Staying for me would only ensure the demise of all of us.” And with that, Camila reaches into the air, using the Force to push the ship out of the temple hangar.

“No! I’m coming back for you Camila! I swear on the Force!” Camila only looks after them sadly as the woman’s voice on the loudspeaker reaches her ears. The ramp Luz is standing on retracts back into the door, causing her to fall inside the ship.

Luz can only watch in horror as her master battles the ever increasing clone forces. Smoke covers the hangar as the ship begins lifting into the sky, all the young padawan can see through the smoke is the color of her master’s blade, and the lasers.

Until, the blaster fire ceases, and hope fills Luz as all she sees for a moment is the green of Camila’s lightsaber. But her hope doesn’t last long, as a single deep red blade cuts through the smoke. A brief battle ensues, green clashing with red as they lift off into the atmosphere.

Luz can’t see what happens next as they leave the area, rising to space. Her breathing is rapid as she watches the planet beneath them fall away into the inky depths of space. As they enter hyperspace, Luz feels a hand on her shoulder.

“So. You got a name, kid?”


	2. Nar Shadaa

The woman is standing over her now, an inquisitive glint in her eyes.

“L-Luz.” The woman seems to be shocked, as she raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Last name?” Luz stands up, brushing the dust off her robes. She has time to mourn later.

“I don’t have one.” The woman frowns, and gestures for Luz to sit on the couch as she stands next to the droid.

“Everyone’s got a last name, Luz.” Luz chuckles and shakes her head, looking down at her hands.

“Not me. I’ve lived in the temple for as long as I can remember.” The woman scoffs and sits next to her on the couch.

“Well, Luz. I’m Eda, this hunk of nuts and bolts here is K1-NG, but we just call him King.” The droid looks up as his name is said, making clumsy robotic finger-guns.

“And who are you?” Eda points to Willow, who is laying on the couch nursing her injured leg.

“I’m Willow. Willow Park.” Eda hums and wraps a bandage around Willow’s leg, causing her to wince.

“Willow, huh? You Cami’s padawan too?” Willow nods as she grits her teeth, Eda tightly bandaging the wound.

“We don’t have much bacta, sorry. So you’re gonna have to deal with the wound for a while.” Eda finishes the bandage and gives Luz a once-over.

“I see King gave you the last of the bacta.” Luz nods and leans against Willow.

“Alright, make yourselves comfortable kiddos. We’re headin’ out.” Eda stands and walks to her pilot’s seat. Luz looks up from her spot on the couch.

“Where’re we headed?” Eda laughs from where she is at the door to the cockpit.

“Nar Shadaa.” Willow’s face pales, and she falls back into the cushions on the couch. Luz however, is confused.

“What’s Nar Shadaa?” Willow stares at Luz in shock, while she can hear Eda cackle from the cockpit.

“Nar Shadaa is  _ the  _ crime moon! It’s full of bounty hunters, criminals, and crime syndicates!” Willow is practically yelling, she is clearly shocked that Luz had no knowledge of the infamous moon.

“Oh.” Luz cringes, she hadn’t ever been out of the temple before, and the first place she gets to go is one of the worst places you can. Eda yells from the cockpit.

“Just my kind of people! Hang onto something kids, we’re dropping out of hyperspace!” Luz takes a handful of the couch cushions in her grip, and holds onto Willow’s shoulder. Willow grabs the couch with both her hands.

The whole ship seems to stop and Luz jolts forward suddenly, crashing into the holotable. Willow pulls her back to the seat quickly, checking to see if she’s okay.

Luz feels the ship land on something, still rubbing her head from where it hit the table. Eda walks back in from the cockpit, and looks the two over.

“Hmm… you’re gonna need something else to wear. I’ll get you some new clothes when we get there.” Eda opens the door to leave, motioning for the padawans to follow.

“Oh, and you’re gonna have to hide those lightsabers. Having them out will place a target on your back, which will in turn put a target on  _ my  _ back. And I don’t feel like starting a turf war with a gang over a couple small fries like you two.” Willow hurriedly hides her lightsaber, while Luz hesitates, she feels pride creeping its way up her spine.

“But I just got this thing, and you want me to hide it?! If I have it out, maybe they’ll realize I’m a Jedi and know not to mess with us!” Eda narrows her eyes at Luz in a glare, while Willow looks at Luz incredulously.

“Look, kid. People here kill Jedi for  _ fun _ . I’ve seen full Jedi Masters get lit up in the streets just for showing their face. I don’t think a padawan like you has a single chance. We’d be lucky if no one followed us because of your robes, if you had that weapon on full display, we’d have the Hutts breathing down our necks by tomorrow.”

Luz scowls, but puts her lightsaber beneath her robes and out of sight. Eda chuckles, shaking her head.

“You know, you’re just like your mother.” Luz’s head snaps up to look at Eda in pure shock.

“You… you knew my mother?” Eda chuckles, and places a hand on Luz’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you could say that. Your mom and I go  _ way _ back. It’s not my place to tell you who she is, but I will tell you that you’ve met her already, you just don’t know it yet.” Luz takes a step back, processing the new information for a second.

“R-really? I’ve met her already?” Eda nods and stands, gesturing for the padawans to follow her.

“Now, I want you two to stick close to me, don’t look at anyone, don’t talk to anyone, and whatever you do, especially with the place we’re going,  _ don’t use the Force. _ ” The padawans both nod, following the captain closely.

“Where  _ are _ we going, anyway?” Eda’s eyes shuffle around the vicinity quickly, before she leans in to whisper to the Jedi-in-training.

“An old friend, he owes me a favor.” Willow looks up to the woman as they continue moving.

“What’s his name?” Eda takes a sharp breath and looks around shiftiedly again.

“Alador Blight.” Willow gasps and places her hands over her mouth, she whispers back to Eda.

_ “Alador Blight? Of the Blight Cartel?” _ Eda nods and Willow looks as if she might faint.

“You know ‘em, kid?” Willow gives Eda a wide-eyed look.

“Know them?! I was friends with their daughter!” Eda pales considerably, and facepalms.

“Did you part on good terms?” Willow shrugs.

“One day she said goodbye, and I never saw her again. I thought I saw her at the temple once, but that’s impossible.” Eda grimaces and begins to walk faster.

“How long ago was that?” Willow looks as if she’s thinking about it, before speaking.

“It was just before I was taken by the Jedi for training.” Eda doesn’t respond, as they reach their destination.

A large building stands in front of them, the door guarded by two men, each armed with large blasters. The sign above them reads ‘Blight Cantina and Casino’. A large line reaches from the bouncers at the front, all the way past where the three were standing, and into an alleyway.

Luz gulps and takes Willow’s hand, she’s shaking just as much as Luz is.

Eda walks the three of them past the line and up to a guard on the right of the entrance.

“Excuse me, miss. If you want in, you’re gonna have to wait in line like everyone else.” Eda glares at the guard and flashes a card she pulls from her pocket.

The guard’s eyes widen, he stammers as he opens the door for Eda.

“S-sorry Miss Owl Lady! I didn’t know it was you, please forgive my transgression!” Eda grins at the guard, his vulnerability on full display to the padawans.

“I’ll think about it, kid. I’ll forget this little screw-up for now, but if you cross me again, there  _ will  _ be consequences.” The guard nods rapidly, sweating slugs and looking like he might puke.

“C’mon kiddos, we have some business to attend to.” Eda takes Luz by the wrist, leading the padawans into the cantina. There are many different species of people inside the building, tables were filled with Twi’lek, Humans, Ugnaughts, and many others alike. The counters were bustling with patrons ordering many different affairs of items.

But the moment that they enter, all eyes are on the padawans. Luz feels as if hundreds of eyes are burning into her soul. She twists her hands together nervously, shuffling closer to Eda.

Eda leads the two padawans to an ornate door in the back of the cantina, knocking in a specific pattern. A speakeasy grill on the door opens, a quartet of eyes staring through at Eda.

“Finitez cetez detox?” Eda clears her throat and winks at the padawans.

“Demeezz bo treeza Owl Lady.” The eyes behind the grill widen, and what sounds like many locks open.

“Welcome, Owl Lady.” Luz looks up at Eda in confusion as they enter the hall behind the door.

“Why is everyone afraid of you? What’s so special about the Owl Lady?” Eda chuckles as they pass a few guards in the hall, each bows slightly to her.

“I’m  _ kinda _ famous. Everyone wants to be me, and those who don’t want to be me, want me dead. I smuggle cargo for anyone who pays enough.” Eda has a smug grin on her face as she says this, Luz furrows her eyebrows.

“Yeah, that’s cool and all, but why does everyone here respect and/or  _ fear _ you?” Eda sighs and looks around before hesitantly speaking to her.

“I did something a  _ long _ time ago, and now the Blights are indebted to me. I’m the only person in the galaxy who managed to get the Blights under their foot. That’s reason enough for some people to be terrified at the mention of my name.” Luz hums as she thinks about the new information.

“How do you know my master?” Eda visibly tenses and presses a finger to her lips.

“I’ll tell you later, we’re here. Like I said earlier,  _ don’t use the Force. _ It spooks people, and I don’t wanna spook Alador, he’s jumpy enough already.” Luz looks up and realizes that Eda is right, they’ve arrived at the door to an office, the sign outside reading ‘Alador Blight’. Luz squeezes Willow’s hand and takes a deep breath.

Eda leads them into the room when the door opens, a large devaronian holding it. The devaronian grunts as they enter, closing the door. Before them is a large desk, with multiple holopagers spread out on top of it. Behind the desk is a human man of medium size, his hands are folded in front of him as he listens to a hologram on his desk.

“We still can’t find her, boss. It’s like she vanished without a trace. The whole temple is sacked and the clones keep tossing Jedi bodies into the garbage chutes. Do you have any idea as to what the hell is going on?” The man at the desk, who Luz can only assume is Alador Blight, sighs and presses his fingers to his temples.

“No, no I don’t. I keep getting stuff about some ‘Galactic Empire’, it’s all that the Republic comm lines are talking about.” Alador finally looks up from his pager, noticing Eda as his eyes widen in shock.

“I-I’m sorry, Commander. I must be going, urgent business that I have to attend to. Find her, please.” He turns the pager off, dissipating the hologram, before collecting himself.

“Ah, Eda the Owl Lady. What brings you back to my humble business?” Eda smirks and takes a seat on a chair in front of his desk. Luz and Willow stand awkwardly behind her.

“Well, Alador, a lot of rancor dung has been going on lately, and I have found myself in the possession of two young charges.” She gestures flippantly to the two padawans behind her. “I need clothes, food, fuel, all that jazz.” Alador hums, obviously thinking over Eda’s request.

“I will provide anything you need, old friend. But I do have a request, a personal one.” He points at the guard at the door, gesturing for him to leave. The devaronian leaves hesitantly, closing the door behind him gently.

“Alright, lay it on me.” Alador sighs, leaning forwards into his hands.

“You still do bounty-hunting, yes?” Eda scoffs, giving Alador a smirk.

“Of course I do, money’s money after all.” Alador nods, grabbing a bounty puck from under the table.

“Good, good. I need you to find someone, don’t hurt a hair on her head, you hear me? This isn’t as much a bounty, as it is a missing persons assignment.” Eda nods affirmatively, her posture changing to indicate she’s gotten serious.

“So, who’s the person you want me to find?” Alador slides the puck forwards, tapping it to turn it on.

“It’s my daughter, Amity Blight. She’s vanished without a trace, you helped her once before, I need you to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, my other series will be getting updated! I haven’t abandoned it, this is just a side project for fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter one!


End file.
